vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:WiseWoman/Mm/Rezeption
Belege zur Rezeptionsgeschichte von Margarita Mathiopoulos: Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts (1987) Diese Seite dokumentiert – ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit – die Rezeption der Dissertation in wissenschaftlichen Publikationen. Berücksichtigt werden auch Verweise auf die englischsprachige Ausgabe von 1989 (History and Progress. In Search of the European and American Mind). Da die Rezeptionsbelege über http://books.google.de/ bzw. http://scholar.google.de/ ermittelt wurden und sie dort zum Teil nur ausschnittsweise (Snippet) einsehbar vorliegen, sind einige Angaben unvollständig. Verweise auf Seiten, auf denen sich Plagiate fanden, wurden um Links zu den jeweiligen VroniPlag-Befunden ergänzt. Rezensionen des Buches und wertende Äußerungen zu Einzelaspekten sowie Medienberichte über die Plagiatsvorwürfe seit 1989 sind in der allgemeinen Dokumentation enthalten: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Dokumentation (Wer weitere Belege ergänzen oder hier noch fehlende Angaben nachtragen kann …) 2008 Lazaros Miliopoulos: Begriff und Idee der "Atlantischen Zivilisation" in Zeiten transatlantischer Zerreißproben, ZEI Discussion Paper No. 188, Bonn 2008 http://www.zei.de/download/zei_dp/dp_c188_Miliopoulos.pdf (S. 9:) "Hegel hat aber das eigenständige revolutionäre Moment der USA nicht erkannt: Es liegt in der amerikanischen Verfassung, und zwar in der Verfassung als solcher, in der 'Verfassung als politische Idee'30 in der mühsamen, über mehrere Generationen erfolgenden Realisierung der Verfassungsaxiome, in der Verfassungspraxis, der Realisierung des sogenannten 'Grundrechtskonstitutionalismus' (Klaus Stern), in der Verbindung zwischen Macht und Freiheit31 und in der Stabilisierung dieser Verfassungspraxis durch die (historisch wahrscheinlich fast zwangsläufige) Erfindung der präsidentiellen Regierungsform." - - - - - - - - - 30 Vgl. Dietmar Herz, Die wohlerwogene Republik. Das konstitutionelle Denken des politisch-philosophischen Liberalismus, Paderborn u.a. 1999, S. 38. 31 Vgl. Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in Amerika in den USA und Europa, Paderborn/München u.a. 1987, S. 186-190." (Anmerkung: Hier verweist der Autor auf die Seiten 186-190, von denen sich auf den Seiten 186-188 Plagiate finden (http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987 – Stand: 08.07.2011), davon auf den Seiten 186 und 187 in mehr als 3/4 des Fließtextes: S. 186: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/186 S. 187: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/187 S. 188: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/188 ) (S. 14:) "Dazu kam noch die finanzielle Unterstützung der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskämpfer durch eine Vielzahl von Franzosen.58 - - - - - - - - - 58 Vgl. Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in Amerika in den USA und Europa, Paderborn/München u.a. 1987, S. 146." (Anmerkung: Hier referenziert der Autor (wie schon 2007 – siehe dort) eine Seite, auf der sich in mehr als 3/4 des Fließtextes Plagiate finden: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/146 . Doch obwohl bei VroniPlag das Fragment der Zeilen 10-17 insgesamt als "Bauernopfer" kategorisiert ist, erfolgt der Quellennachweis bei dieser einen "Opfer"-Stelle bei MM durchaus korrekt: "Vielmehr war es England, das im amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg militärisch und politisch isoliert wurde, während die USA von Frankreich wie Spanien von Anfang an finanzielle Hilfe erhielten. Besonders die französische Unterstützung hatte in Amerika eine wichtige Rolle gespielt und zur Verhinderung einer militärischen Krise, wie derjenigen, die den Umschwung der Französischen Revolution in die Terrorherrschaft erleichterte, beigetragen.345 - - - - - - - - - Vgl. H.-Ch. Schröder: Die Amerikanische Revolution, a.a.O., S. 184." ) 2007 Lazaros Miliopoulos: Der Begriff der atlantischen Zivilisation als politische Idee, Diss., Universität Bonn 2006, veröffentlicht u.d.T.: Atlantische Zivilisation und transatlantisches Verhältnis. Politische Idee und Wirklichkeit, Wiesbaden 2007 (S. 288:) "Der reale Streit der 'Einzelnen' im Rahmen eines unantastbaren, religiös fundierten Naturrechtsganzen, auf das sich ein 'Volk' einigte, trat an die Stelle der utopischen Fiktion einer unmittelbaren Beherrschung des 'Volkes' durch sich selbst.1477 Demzufolge gab es in den USA auch für die (politische) Glorifizierung von Gewalt, soziale Exterminationsvorstellungen oder rachsüchtige Egalitarismen keine Chance.1478 Der Tugendobsession der Jakobiner kann eine paternalistische Tugendperspektive in Amerika entgegengesetzt werden: : 'In den USA wurde pragmatisch und realistisch einerseits das Tugenderfordernis auf eine elitäre Minderheit der geeigneten Wächter des öffentlichen Wohls reduziert und andererseits die Enttäuschung über das Fehlen an virtue produktiv in eine verfassungstheoretische Innovation umgesetzt.'1479 - - - - - - - - - 1477 Vgl. auch Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in Amerika in den USA und Europa, Paderborn/München u.a. 1987, S. 144f. Die Fiktion spielte zuletzt bei der '68er'-Bewegung eine zentrale Rolle. Vgl. Johannes Agnoli, Die Transformation der Demokratie und andere Schriften zur Kritik der Politik, Freiburg i.Br. 1990. 1478 Vgl. Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in Amerika und Europa, Paderborn/München u.a. 1987, S. 145. 1479 Ebd., S. 146." (Anmerkungen: Hier referenziert der Autor die Seiten 144-146, auf denen sich in mehr als 3/4 des Fließtextes Plagiate finden: S. 144: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/144 S. 145: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/145 S. 146: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/146 Bei dem durch die Fußnote 1479 belegten Direktzitat musste der Zitierende von einer intellektuellen Eigenleistung der Autorin ausgehen. Die VroniPlag-Dokumentation – http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_146_28-44 – zeigt jedoch den Grad der Verschleierung der Urheberschaft von Hans-Christoph Schröder: Die amerikanische Revolution. Eine Einführung (Beck'sche Elementarbücher), München 1982, S. 185: : "In Amerika setzte sich statt dessen eine andere Reaktion durch. Das Tugenderfordernis wurde einerseits im elitären Sinne reduziert, auf eine kleine Minderheit der 'geeigneten Wächter des öffentlichen Wohls'481 bezogen und beschränkt, andererseits aber vor allem durch institutionelle Sicherungen ersetzt. Die Enttäuschung über den Mangel an 'virtue' wurde in eine verfassungstheoretische Innovation produktiv umgesetzt." Der Vergleich ergibt zudem, dass bei der Übernahme auch eine charakteristische Wortgruppe ("geeigneten Wächter des öffentlichen Wohls") aus The Federalist Papers der Verfassungsväter Alexander Hamilton, James Madison und John Jay ohne jede Kennzeichnung vereinnahmt wurde – Schröder hatte sie noch korrekt ausgewiesen (Fn. 481: Hamilton, Jay, Madison, Federalist, S. 46."). 2008 bezieht sich Miliopoulos in einer themennahen Abhandlung erneut auf MM – siehe weiteren Rezeptionsbeleg dort.) ---- [Autor?: Titel?], in: Jahrbuch Extremismus & Demokratie, Band 19 (2006), Baden-Baden 2007, S. ??-?? (S. 45:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "Fn.? …, Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, Paderborn/München u.a. 1987, S. 125 f.; …" ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/125 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/126 ) 2006 Joachim Riecker: "Das Geheimnis der Freiheit ist Mut". Antike Vorbilder in der amerikanischen Außenpolitik von Theodore Roosevelt bis Bill Clinton, Paderborn u.a 2006 (S. 22:) "Die verbreitete Skepsis gegenüber dem Vorbildcharakter antiker Modelle änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass die meisten Gründerväter seit ihrer Schulzeit mit der Antike sehr vertraut waren und regelmäßig griechische und römische Autoren lasen. Im Briefwechsel von Jefferson und Adams lassen sich beispielsweise Exkurse über griechische Metrik und ciceronisches Vokabular sowie Anmerkungen zu Dionysios, Isokrates oder Hesiod nachweisen.28 - - - - - - - - - 28 Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts, Paderborn 1987, S. 88." ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/088 ) 2004 Orrin Schwab: Redeemer Nation. American and the world in the Technocratic Age. 1914 to the present, Salt Lake City 2004 (S. 28:) "Whether the Americans in question were deeply religious or thoroughly secular, they could not then – and today cannot – escape the cultural phenomenon of personal redemption. That redemption may have been banal or quixotic, or vane and elitist, but in all cases it has been defined by the individual. To be an American, one inherits the historical claims of American nationality, including a commitment to self-definition. Irrespective of the impact of secular culture on modern American life, the idea of seeking God's salvation through just purpose was and remains a core precept of national and individual purpose and identity. America, the redeemer – memorialized in literature and art, from the patriotic hymns, novels, music, and oil paintings of the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries to the cinemtatic mythology of the twentieth, invigorated by its worldly mission and success in modern history – has given the world an enormously complex scientific-industrial civilisation.33 - - - - - - - - - 33 Tuveson, Redeemer Nations; Margarita Mathiopoulos, History and Progress: In Search of the European and American Mind (Westport, CT: Praeger, 1989), 93-150." (Anmerkung: Da von VroniPlag nur die deutschsprachige Originalausgabe untersucht wurde, ist eine Aussage über den Plagiatsgehalt bei den hier referenzierten Seiten der englischsprachigen Ausgabe nicht möglich.) 2003 Frank Kostelnik: Theorie und Praxis der Nutzung militärischer Macht im Vergleich der Systeme USA und Sowjetunion. Eine Anwendung der Methodologie von Clausewitz auf den Einsatz militärischer Macht in der Epoche des Ost-West-Konflikts 1945-1991, Diss., Universität der Bundeswehr München 2003 http://ub.unibw-muenchen.de/dissertationen/ediss/kostelnik-frank/inhalt.pdf (S. 54:) "Ralf Dahrendorf deutet die Geschichte der USA als die in der Praxis angewandte Aufklärung,158 in welcher der demokratische und freiheitliche Fortschrittsgedanke verwirklicht wurde. Tatsächlich sahen schon die Pilgerväter in ihrer neuen Kolonie das neue Jerusalem der Menschheit.159 Auch nach der Säkularisierung dieses puritanischen Sendungsbewußtseins war es der Glaube der Gründerväter der USA, für die ganze Menschheit zu handeln (James Madison: Workshop of Liberty).160 Diese einzigartige Symbiose von Rationalismus und Christentum, wissenschaftlich-technischem Fortschritt und moralischem Anspruch brachte die bis heute grundlegenden amerikanischen Werte wie Demokratie, Freiheit, die Idee der Gleichheit und der individuellen menschlichen Würde sowie die Idee des universellen Sendungsbewußtseins und der moralischen Verantwortung des einzelnen hervor161. Anders als aber in Europa empfanden es die Amerikaner – wie Margarita Mathiopoulos in ihrer Studie über das amerikanische politische Denken betont – niemals als Widerspruch, moralische Idealismuskonzepte mit pragmatischem Realismus zu verfolgen162, - - - - - - - - - 158 vgl. Rolf sic Dahrendorf: Die angewandte Aufklärung, Frankfurt a.M. 1968, passim, zitiert nach Margarita Mathiopoulos: Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts, Paderborn, München, Wien, Zürich 1987, S. 134 159 vgl. Margarita Mathiopoulos: Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts, Paderborn, München, Wien, Zürich 1987, S. 82 160 vgl. Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 88 161 vgl. Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 87 und S. 93 162 vgl. Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 173" ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/082 – Seite mit Plagiaten auf mehr als 1/2 des Fließtextes http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/088 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/087 ) (S. 55:) "Dennoch ging die amerikanische Revolution von Anfang an vom konkreten Menschen aus, bezog seine Schwächen und Irrtumsfähigkeit in ihr Gedankengebäude mit ein, anders als die Französische Revolution – und setzte idealistische Ziele, ohne den realistischen Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren164. Dies zeigt sich gerade daran, daß sie zwar die Volkssouveränität zum Fundament der staatlichen Ordnung machte, aber dabei nicht die reine Theorie verwirklichen wollte, sondern die Volkssouveränität konstitutionalisierte und durch Grundrechte des Individuums begrenzte.165 Zur abschließenden Wertung der USA sei hier nochmals Margarita Mathiopoulos zitiert: 'Somit lag von Anfang an die (Fortschritts-)Qualität der amerikanischen politischen Theorie in der Kontinuität der revolutionären Praxis und in ihrer verfassungsrechtlichen Institutionalisierung, die als konservatives Grundelement der amerikanischen politischen Tradition den freiwillig akzeptierten, historisch-politischen Konsens der USA bis heute prägte.'166 - - - - - - - - - 164 vgl. Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 293 165 vgl. Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 140 166 Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 213" ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/140 ) (S. 61 f.:) "Margarita Mathiopoulos nennt in ihrem Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa als allgemeine Wurzeln des amerikanischen Selbstverständnisses das griechische Denken der Antike, das römische Recht, den christlichen Glauben und die Gedanken der Aufklärung185. Jürgen Hartmann nennt als Traditionen des 'American way of life' den Locke'schen Liberalismus der Einwanderer aus Großbritannien, den Prädestinationsglauben der Puritaner und die 'Jacksonian Revolution'186, jene demokratisch-populistische Strömung, die im Zuge der Eroberung des Westens und als Ausfluß des 'Frontier Geistes' in den 20er Jahren des 19. Jahrhunderts den aristokratischen Charakter der elitären Politik der patrizischen Gründergeneration wandelte und schließlich den gesamten amerikanischen Mittelstand und seine geistigen, sozialen und wirtschaftlichen Lebensbereiche durchdringen sollte 187. - - - - - - - - - 185 vgl. Mathiopoulos a.a.O., S. 292 186 vgl. Jürgen Hartmann: Die Außenpolitik der Weltmächte, Frankfurt, New York 1988, S. 26 187 vgl. H.R. Guggieberg sic: Geschichte der USA, Entstehung und nationale Konsolidierung, Stuttgart, Berlin, Köln, Mainz 1979, S. 94 ff., zitiert nach Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 246" ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/246 ) (S. 62:) "In besonders zugespitzter Form brachte John Fisk sic in seinem Essay 'Manifest Destiny' von 1885 das inzwischen säkularisierte Sendungsbewußtsein Amerikas zum Ausdruck189. Er ging hierbei von der zivilisatorischen Überlegenheit der weißen angelsächsisch-germanischen Rasse aus. Er konstatierte, daß die USA nun die Rolle Großbritanniens übernommen haben, und daß die Errungenschaften der US-Gesellschaft den größten Beitrag zur Entwicklung der Menschheit darstellten. - - - - - - - - - 189 zitiert nach Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 104" ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/104 ) (S. 62 f.:) "Richard Hofstadter versucht in seinem 1948 erschienenen Werk: 'The American Political Tradition and the Man who made it'191 nachzuweisen, daß alle maßgeblichen US-Präsidenten und einflußreichen Politiker in einem ideologischen Rahmen agieren, der aus den Begriffen 'Freiheit', 'Demokratie', 'Gleichheit', 'Eigentum', „Wirtschaftsindividualismus' und 'Wettbewerb' gebildet wird. - - - - - - - - - 191 vgl. Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 122" ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/122 ) (S. 64:) "Als vorläufige Bewertung des Wesens der amerikanischen Außenpolitik soll sich hier nochmals dem Urteil von M. Mathiopoulos angeschlossen werden, die jenes Wesen folgendermaßen charakterisiert: Die in der amerikanischen Revolution geborene 'American creed' prägt die nationale Identität und die politische Wirklichkeit bis heute in ungebrochener Weise, aber ein realistisches Menschenbild und der Pragmatismus dämpfen allen Idealismus194, so daß diese, wohl auf der Welt einzigartige dialektische Einheit von Idealismus und Pragmatismus in der Außenpolitik, das Ergebnis aus diesem Verschmelzungsprozeß ist. - - - - - - - - - 194 vgl. Mathiopoulos: a.a.O., S. 292 f." 2001 Friedrich Jaeger: Amerikanischer Liberalismus und zivile Gesellschaft. Perspektiven sozialer Reform zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts, Göttingen 2001. (S. 70:) "Außer Veblen hat von den hier untersuchten Intellektuellen noch Walter Lippmann die Position des 'democratic elitism' vertreten. Von Beginn an ist sein Werk durch einen weitgehend an den technischen Rationalitätskriterien der Wissenschaft orientierten Fortschrittsglauben geleitet, wie er auch den übrigen Intellektuellen der Progressive Era zu Eigen war.107 - - - - - - - - - 107 Als exemparisch für die an Wissenschaft und Technik orientierte Fortschrittsidee der Intellektuellen des Progressive Movement siehe die Einleitung von Beard zu Bury, The Idea of Progress, S. IX ff.; Robinson, The Humanizing. – Aus der Forschungsliteratur siehe Lasch, The True an Only Heaven; Marcell, Progress. – Als Überblick siehe Mathiopoulos, Amerika." 1999 Cornelius Pritttwitz: Anmerkungen zu Vergangenheit, Zukunft und Essenz der deutsch-amerikanischen Beziehungen. In: Sebastian Lorenz/Marcel Machill (Hrsg.): Transatlantik. Transfer von Politik, Wirtschaft und Kultur, Opladen/Wiesbaden 1999, S. 97- (S. 101:) "Zu Recht verweist Mathiopoulos (1987) auf die fast vollständige, durch die Weltkriege begünstigte, Abkopplung dieser Einwanderer von deutscher Kultur und Geschichte." (S. 106:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "7 Der frühere Außenminister Henry A. Kissinger sah eine wichtige Aufgabe der Regierung darin, das amerikanische Volk mit den Erfordernisssen des Machtgleichgewichts vertraut zu machen (Mathiopoulos 1987: 278)." ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/278 ) 1998 [Autor: Titel?], (Schriftenreihe der Charles-Sealsfield-Gesellschaft, Band 9), Stuttgart 1998, S. ??-?? (S. 141:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "Fn.? ... nie durch programmatische Manifeste o.ä. ausgedrückt wurde und auch viele Quellen zurückgeht, vgl. die umfangreiche Untersuchung von Margarita Mathiopoulos (Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, Paderborn 1987): "Aufklärung und Fortschrittsglaube, Religion und Rationalismus, Freiheit und Gleichheit, Reformation und Revolution begegneten einander in der Neuen Welt nicht in tödlicher Feindschaft, sondern gingen eine spannungsreiche und alles in allem produktive Symbiose ein. (S.160) ..." (Anmerkung: Bei dem Direktzitat ging der Zitierende von einer intellektuellen Eigenleistung der Autorin aus. Die Analyse – http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Fragment_160_18-21 – erweist jedoch den Grad der Verschleierung der Urheberschaft von Klaus Harpprecht: Der fremde Freund. Amerika: Eine innere Geschichte, Stuttgart 1982, S. 470: "...: daß Aufklärung und Glaube, Religion und Rationalismus, Revolution und Reformation drüben hinter den Küsten der Neuen Welt einander nicht in tödlicher Feindschaft begegnen, sondern eine spannungsreiche und, alles in allem produktive Ehe eingingen." VroniPlag merkt zusätzlich an: "Bezeichnend, dass Mm aus dem 'Glauben' des Originals wieder mal (den Sinngehalt in ihrem Sinne verfälschend) 'Fortschrittsglauben' macht.") 1997 Alexander Schmidt: Reisen in die Moderne. Der Amerika-Diskurs des deutschen Bürgertums vor dem Ersten Weltkrieg im europäischen Vergleich (zugl.: Freie Univ., Diss., Berlin 1994 u.d.T.: Die Wilhelminer in Amerika), Berlin 1997 http://d-nb.info/949810738 (S. 31:) "Dabei käme es gerade in 'mentalitätsgeschichtlicher Absicht' darauf an, Details, Abweichungen und Korrekturen ernst zu nehmen, um dem Diskurs und damit auch den zugrundeliegenden mentalen Dispositionen mehr Kontur zu verleihen – insofern versucht diese Arbeit, sich stärker als bisher mit einem spezifisch mentalitätsgeschichtlichen Ansatz von der traditionellen Stereotypenforschung abzusetzen.60 - - - - - - - - - 60 So tendiert eine zunächst vielversprechende Studie von M. Henningsen: Der Fall Amerika. Zur Sozial- und Bewußtseinsgeschichte einer Verdrängung. Das Amerika der Europäer. München 1971 ebenfalls dazu, Differenzierungen einzuebnen zugunsten der pauschalen Grundthese, die Europäer hätten in Amerika 'die Moderne verdrängt' und damit die amerikanische Realität nicht 'objektiv' wahrgenommen bzw. bewußt negativ karikiert. Dabei wird der Anspruch einer Sozialgeschichte kaum eingelöst, vielmehr handelt es sich um traditionelle Ideengeschichte ohne Anbindung an soziale oder mentale Realitäten, was auch daran deutlich wird, daß durchweg nur führende europäische Intellektuelle analysiert werden. Wie stark diese Reduktionen auch in neuesten Studien fortwirken, zeigt die oberflächliche und kritiklose Übernahme der Thesen von Henningsen bei M. Mathiopoulos: Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, Paderborn 1987, 149-169." (Anmerkung: Von den hier genannten Seiten 149-169 enthalten folgende Seiten Plagiate 08.07.2011 – http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987 : S. 150 und 151 – davon bei 150 auf mehr als 1/2 des Fließtexts S. 153-155 S. 157-160 – davon bei 157 auf mehr als 1/2 des Fließtexts S. 162-166 – davon bei 165 und 166 auf mehr als 3/4 des Fließtexts S. 158 und 169 – auf mehr als 1/2 des Fließtexts.) ---- Arthur Herman: The idea of decline in Western history, New York u.a. 1997 (S. 459:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "299. Citado en Mathiopoulos, History and Progress, pág. 128 302. Lombroso-Ferrara, Criminal Man, pág. 183; Barkan, Retreat in Scientific Racism, págs. 105-06; Mathiopoulos, History and Progress, pág. 117" (Anmerkung: Da von VroniPlag nur die deutschsprachige Originalausgabe untersucht wurde, ist eine Aussage über den Plagiatsgehalt bei den hier referenzierten Seiten der englischsprachigen Ausgabe nicht möglich.) ---- Eckhard Jesse: Typologie politischer Systeme der Gegenwart. In: Nicola Buskotte, Birgitta Gruber (Red.): Grundwissen Politik, 3., völlig neu bearb. Aufl., Bonn : Bundeszentrale für Politische Bildung 1997 (S. 280:) 2. Europa und Nordamerika ''' In Europa und Nordamerika hat sich der demokratische Verfassungsstaat, gespeist von einem ähnlichen politischen Denken - einem realistischen Menschenbild, dem Geist der Freiheit, der Erfüllung der Menschenrechte und dem Streben nach Gerechtigkeit128 - in einem verschlungenen Prozeß überwiegend durchgesetzt. Dabei sind Rückschläge in vielen Ländern Europas eingetreten, nicht jedoch in Nordamerika. Dort sind die Anfechtungen des politischen Extremismus - das gilt für die USA ebenso wie für Kanada - bisher ohne jede Chance. - - - - - - - - - "128 Vgl. etwa Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, Paderborn 1987." 1995 '''Gerhard Beestermöller: Die Völkerbundsidee. Leistungsfähigkeit und Grenzen der Kriegsächtung durch Staatensolidarität, Stuttgart u.a. 1995 (S. 101:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "40 Margarita Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, Paderborn u.a. 1987, S. 150." ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/150 – Seite mit Plagiaten auf mehr als 1/2 des Fließtextes ) 1994 Bernhard Minninger: Henry Adams. The education of Henry Adams. Selbstanalyse, heuristisches Experiment und autobiographische Formtradition, Frankfurt am Main u.a. 1994 (S. 89:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "8) Vgl. Margaritha sic Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts (Paderborn: Schöningh, 1987), …" ---- Steven Goldberg: Culture Clash. Law and Science in America, New York u.a. 1994 (S. 206, Notes to Chapter 5:) Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "3. MARGARITA MATHIOPOULOS: HISTORY AND PROGRESS. IN SEARCH OF THE EUROPEAN AND AMERICAN MIND 151 (1989) … 6. MARGARITA MATHIOPOULOS: HISTORY AND PROGRESS. IN SEARCH OF THE EUROPEAN AND AMERICAN MIND 111 (1989) 7. MARGARITA MATHIOPOULOS: HISTORY AND PROGRESS. IN SEARCH OF THE EUROPEAN AND AMERICAN MIND 151 (1989) (citing RALF DAHRENDORF, DIE ANGEWANDTE AUFLAURUNG sic 1968)." (Anmerkung: Da von VroniPlag nur die deutschsprachige Originalausgabe untersucht wurde, ist eine Aussage über den Plagiatsgehalt bei den hier referenzierten Seiten der englischsprachigen Ausgabe nicht möglich.) 1992 James Adrián Prieto Valladares: Die mennonitische Mission in Costa Rica (1960-1978), Ammersbek bei Hamburg 1992 (S. 137:) "Margarita Mathiopoulos behauptet mit Recht, daß 'John F. Kennedys Charisma fast an Jeffersons oder Lincolns Ausstrahlung grenzte.' Er habe die Begabung gehabt, die Progressivität und Risikobereitschaft der Programme 'Civil Rights' und 'Alliance for Progress' zu verbreiten und zu konkretisieren.167" - - - - - - - - - 167 nur Snippet: Fußnotentext unbekannt … ---- Christoph Boyer: Zwischen Zwangswirtschaft und Gewerbefreiheit. Handwerk in Bayern 1945-1949 (zugl. Univ., Diss., München 1990), München 1992 (S. 237:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "695 Zu den Stereotypen des Antiamerikanismus allgemein: Strauss, Urteil; Henningsen, Amerika, S. 91ff., 162ff.; Fraenkel, Amerika, S. 11ff., 44ff.; Trommler, Aufstieg und Fall, S. 666-676; Mathiopoulos, Amerika, S. 161ff." ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/162 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/163 ) 1991 Andreas Wenger: Kontinuität und Wandel in der amerikanischen Nuklearstrategie. Präsident Eisenhowers Strategie der massiven Vergeltung und die nuklearstrategische Neuevaluation der Administration Kennedy, Zürich 1991 (S. 1:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "Fn.? … Vgl. dazu auch: Mathiopoulos, Margarita, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, Paderborn 1987." 1990 Jörg-Detlef Kühne: Die französische Menschen- und Bürgerrechtserklärung im Rechtsvergleich mit den Vereinigten Staaten und Deutschland, in: Jahrbuch des öffentlichen Rechts der Gegenwart, hrsg. von Peter Häberle, Band 39, Tübingen 1990, S. 1-54 (S. 9:) Ungeachtet solcher Einkürzungen ist es die konzeptionelle Weite der D D H , die samt ihrer philosophisch-doktrinären Systematik der FBR gänzlich abgeht. Mittelba- re Verknüpfungen ergeben sich nur, wenn man auf die der FBR zugrundeliegende Unabhängigkeitserklärung und die gliedstaatlichen Bill of Rights verweist. In ihnen wird etwa auf das naturrechtliche Postulat der angeborenen Rechte 45 verwiesen, die an keine Staatsform veräußerlich seien. U n d bahnbrechend erscheint weiter die ungeheure Dynamik und Sprengkraft der dezidierten Individualisierung durch das Recht des »pursuit of happiness« . __________46 Zutreffend K. Th. Richter, Staats- u n d Gesellschaftsrecht der französischen Revolution, Bd. 1 (1865) N D 1989, S. 51, 54 f.; s.a. die am. Unabhängigkeitserklärung vom 4.7.1776. Auf einen universalistischen Unterzug aufgrund des puritanischen Sendungsbewußtseins macht M. Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts, 1987, S. 141, aufmerksam; daß die positivrechtliche Einschnürung des Universalismus der Menschenrechtsidee bereits damals einsetzt, ist bei Heckel (aaO., Fn. 6), S. 39 übersehen." ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/141 – Seite mit Plagiaten auf mehr als 3/4 des Fließtextes ) (S. 25:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "140 Vgl. Chevalier (aaO., Fn. 35), S. 240; Kielmannsegg (aaO., Fn. 61), S. 150ff.; Mathiopoulos (aaO., Fn. 46), S. 139f." ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/139 , http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/140 – beide Seiten mit Plagiaten auf mehr als 3/4 des Fließtextes) ---- Ulrich K. Preuss: Revolution, Fortschritt und Verfassung. Zu einem neuen Verfassungsverständnis, Berlin, 1990. ISBN 3-8031-5124-4 (S. 11:) Die Verfassung als »Gegenstand allen Sehnens« ' Unsere große und heilige Verfassung, durchlauchtigst und unverletzlich, dehnt ihre wohltätige Macht über unser Land aus, über seine Seen, Flüsse und Wälder, über jeder Mutter Sohn unter uns, wie der ausgestreckte Arm Gottes selbst... O Du wunderbare Verfassung! Zauberpergament! Du Wort der Verwandlung! Schöpfer, Mahner, Hüter der Menschheit!« — dieses Te Deum (wie es der spätere Chronist spöttisch nannte) auf die amerikanische Verfassung aus dem Munde eines prominenten Mitgliedes der New Yorker Anwaltschaft1 wirkte in dieser Form vermutlich auch bereits im Jahre 1913 etwas exzentrisch, kann aber dennoch als repräsentativ für das Verfassungsdenken, besser: für das Verfassungsfühlen unzähliger Juristen und Politiker dieser Epoche gelten. Das Verfassungsgebet spiegelt in seiner das Lächerliche streifenden sakralen Erhabenheit die heilige Begeisterung, in der sich in den Vereinigten Staaten insbesondere nach dem Bürgerkrieg der Glaube an die eigene Auserwähltheit als Nation mit dem Gründungsmythos der Verfassung verband2 und den Eintritt Amerikas in die Weltpolitik begleitete, wenn nicht überhaupt erst ermöglichte. Vergleicht man diese quasi-religiöse Inbrunst mit der immer wieder zu Recht hervorgehobenen Nüchternheit und dem Verfassungspragmatismus der amerikanischen »Founding Fathers« am Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts, so ist man geneigt, sie als Ausdruck einer nicht sonderlich beachtenswürdigen, weil überall anzutreffenden Bigotterie mit Nachsicht zu übergehen — ... __________ 1 Es stammt von Henry R. Estabrook und wird immer wieder zitiert, hier nach R. H. GABRIEL, Die Entwicklung des demokratischen Gedankens in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Berlin o. J. (1951), S. 419; vgl. auch A. BICKEL, The Supreme Court and the Idea of Progress. New York u.a. 1970, S. 15. 2 Vgl. hierzu G. FRANKENBERG/U. RÖDEL, Von der Volkssouveränität zum Minderheitenschutz. Die Freiheit der Kommunikation im Verfassungsstaat. Frankfurt/M. 1981, S. 246 ff.; M. Mathiopoulos, ''Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, Paderborn u.a. 1987, S. 87 ff." ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/087 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/088 ) (S. ?:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … __________ "180 H.-CHR. SCHRÖDER, Die Amerikanische Revolution. München 1982, S. 199 sowie ders. Die amerikanische und die englische Revolution ... (Anm. 15), S. 32 ff., jeweils unter Verweis auf die Qualifizierung der englischen Revolution als »political-constitutional revolution« bei p. ZAGORIN, The Court and the Country. The Beginning of the English Revolution. London 1969, S. 198 ff., 244; vgl. auch Mathiopoulos (Anm. 2), S. 184 ff. ( http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/184 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/186 ) ---- 1988 ['''Autor: Titel?], in: Deutsche Zeitschrift für Philosophie DDR, Band 36, Ausg. aus 7-12 (1988), S. ??-?? (S. 1018:) nur Snippet: Textbezug unbekannt … - - - - - - - - - "13 M. Mathiopoulos, Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Paderborn 1987), S. 35"